tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bones: The Secret in the Soil
"The Secret in the Soil" is the fourth episode of season three of the American crime drama series Bones and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Steven DePaul with a script written by Karine Rosenthal. It first aired on the FOX Network on Tuesday, October 23rd, 2007 at 9:00 PM. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Bones was created by Hart Hanson. It is a crime procedural/mystery series starring David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel. She is a forensics scientist and he is an F.B.I. agent. Together, they solve crimes. The series is inspired by real life forensic anthropologist Kathy Reichs. * "The Secret in the Soil" redirects to this page. * * This episode is production code number 3AKY04. * Series trademark: "I don't know what that means". Spoken by Temperance Brennan. * Actor T.J. Thyne is credited as TJ Thyne in this episode. * This is the second episode of Bones directed by Steven DePaul. He directs eights episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Truth in the Lye". His next episode is "The Man in the Outhouse". * This is the fourth episode of Bones written by Karine Rosenthal. She also works as an executive story editor on the series. She previously wrote "The Bodies in the Book". Her next episode as writer is "The Baby in the Bough". * This is the first appearance of Lance Sweets, who is a young psychiatrist. He is a recurring guest star throughout season three and eventually becomes a series regular. * Actress Denise Crosby is best known for playing the role of Tasha Yar in season one of Star Trek: The Cage Allusions * The he victim in the episode has a rare condition called Sternal Foramen (a congenital oval defect at the lower third of the sternum). This is the second time this condition is featured in a Bones episode, the first episode being "The Woman in the Garden". Quotes * Seeley Booth: Just saying the guy had a point. If pesticides are so bad for us, then how come people live longer now than they did before they, used pesticides? * Temperance Brennan: You're oversimplifying an enormously complex issue. * Seeley Booth: Meaning you don't have a good answer. .... * Jack Hodgins: Has it occurred to either of you that this might be another victim in the Widow's Son case? * Zack Addy: Based on what? * Jack Hodgins: Because the victim was cooked, like an entree, same as that guy in Germany. * Temperance Brennan: There's no evidence here to suggest cannibalism, no bite marks... * Jack Hodgins: No condiments... .... * Camille Saroyan: These two were on a romantic encounter under the stars and literally tripped over the remains. * Seeley Booth: Hah I'm guessing that killed the mood. See also External Links * * * * "The Secret in the Soil" at the Bones Wiki Category:Bones/Season 3 episodes Category:Bones/Episodes Category:2007/Episodes